I Cast A Spell
by KokoroDouglas
Summary: Sweetie, Sweetie, I really care about you. Sweetie, Sweetie, I'll never let you go. (AsuLili)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is kokorodouglas here. This fanfic was basically a spur of the moment thing based off of "Sweetiex2". There's a surprising lack of AsuLili fanfics, despite how heavily hinted at it seems to be within the games ^^;;; Anyways, this is my first fic, and I hope you guys enjoy! Remember to do the whole review thing, especially if something seems off. All the good stuff will be coming next chapter, btw.**

Gazing up at the canopy suspended above her, an auricomus girl runs her hands over newly acquired cuts and bruises; The expense of pursuing a less than appropriate hobby for a young lady of her status. Light, flawless skin was something of the past. Lili didn't mind these scars as much as the others, however. Less than a day ago, her own skin had made contact with Asuka Kazama's slightly tanner counterpart. One could say it had been staged, the same as all of her meetings with the older Japanese fighter were. It would never happen just by chance, of course; It was as if Lili needed to cast a spell to just to interact with her. The dusk haired student giving attention only when she was annoyed, and her affluent self seemingly stalking her everywhere. There's no way that could count as any sort of love, now could it?

There was no need for her to be her classic "bitchy", "spoiled", and "arrogant" self anymore, as there was no one around to witness her in such a state of weakness. Every word was like a stab to the chest, especially when heard with Asuka's charming voice. It had an effect on Lili that none of the other competitors experienced; On the other hand, it wasn't as though any of the other competitors had a lesbian crush on a fellow fighter who they continuously lost to, either. Lili was all for a good fight, usually enjoying any blow she was careless enough to be hit with, as it only reminded her to change her strategy. Every strike she received from the doe-eyed Asuka Kazama, however, whether it be an open palm or a roundhouse aimed at her head only made her hurt. It wasn't the strikes themselves, but the fact that they were _meant_ to hurt her that made the pale eyed girl feel so vulnerable. What started with lusting for a win soon turned into lusting for her rival insead.

Despite the overwhelming feelings she was experiencing, Lili's mind couldn't help but drift to places they shouldn't have been. "_It would be so pleasant to simply be friends with Asuka Kazama...M-maybe that would make me close enough to be able to call her 'Asuka'? We would go to the mall together, do each other's hair, and maybe we would even be able to hold hands, and I could take her out to a nice dinner, and then-" _She shook the thoughts out of her head, finding herself with a pillow pressed against her body. "_What am I thinking? It's much too late for me now. Though I suppose it won't do any harm to just see her from afar for a few more days..."_

Ringing a bell on her vanity, she was greeted with Sebastian's quick arrival.

"Sebastian. Prepare a trip to Osaka for around two weeks. There's no need to pack heavily; Only a third of my wardrobe will be needed."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note): Hey guys, I'm back! Well, I don't know if I can say that since I don't know if anybody is reading this, but whatever! We finally have some asulili interaction here- and some cute Sebastian, as well as some family conflict. I made a small head canon with Lili being a Piano player- I think I can see her doing something like that, but only half-heartedly. Please review if you like it!**

Sebastian didn't even have to question why the lady of the house would want to go to Osaka again for the second time in  
two weeks; It was quite a comforting thought that his Mistress was growing up. He couldn't help but feel like an overjoyed father when he heard of her love interest, as he had tended and cared for Lili since she was a child. wasn't able to spend much time with her at all; It was painful for him, seeing that she went through so many extremes and dangerous missions to help him and his company. Sebastian made it his duty to spend all of the time her blood father couldn't with her, helping Lili through her highs and lows, bandaging her wounds after every tournament fight. He would support his princess in this love, however long it may or may not last. Sebastian kept this in mind as he folded her jeans and stowed them away, as he took her blouses and ironed them. The butler didn't let any of the other servants touch them.

On board in her family-owned private jet, Lili vaguely listened to Sebastian's ramblings. To her surprise, her faithful steward had been quite useful with leaking information about her love interest; She hadn't told him anything, and she was sure she wasn't being _too_ obvious about how she felt. She supposed that him knowing wouldn't do her any harm; She acknowledged the useful information, all while tuning out the congratulations and the "they grow up so fast"'s.

"According to Miss Kazama's school website, it seems as though she leaves school at four in the after noon every day. I've brought to Master Rochefort's attention that Mademoiselle Lili has come to Osaka again..."

Seeing Lili visibly flinch at the words, Sebastian reprimanded himself. He chose the next words carefully; What he was going to say next was very important, so he made sure to deliver them with a gentle tone.

"He does not seem very pleased. He wants to know how much more of your precious time you intend to spend with Miss Kazama."

Furrowing her eyebrows, the girl with auricomous hair gave no reply; In that moment, something saddening had washed over her. Throughout her whole life all Lili had done was all in an attempt to make her beloved father happy; Every drawing she made, every piece she played, and every blow she took were all for him. At seventeen years old, every almost every activity she had engaged in had never really been for herself. Even her street fighting, a style she had developed on her own, had later been to her father's use when he had lost his Oil Company.

Knowing that he wouldn't be receiving an answer, never asking for one in the first place, he watched the child he had raised drift off to sleep, wrapped up in her own thoughts.

With a pile of thugs lying at her feet, Asuka had recently gotten out of school, with nothing on her mind other than last night's leftover gyoza sitting inside of her fridge. With her stomach grumbling, the brunette kicked the young man on the ground who was staring up her skirt with severe annoyance.

"_I'll have to sub for the child class again..."_

Her father had left a note on her desk the same morning, explaining why he wouldn't be able to teach his usual six o'clock lessons. The dojo had run into some financial trouble recently, and a surprising lack of students. Many left because they didn't enjoy getting hurt, while others only came because of a drunken dare. Even with her dad making practice easier, there were still a surprising amount of dropouts.

"_There's no point in watering it down if nobody even shows up! Tainting the Kazama name for no reason..." _

With her hands behind her head, Asuka whistled throughout the walk back home, all while admiring the orange sunset through the streets of Osaka.

"_It must be nice to have money like blondie during times like these..."_

"How irresponsible, Sebastian! five thirty in the evening already. We've surely missed her by now."

The slender girl glided through the streets of a bright city with Sebastian following close behind her, ignoring Sebastians frantic apologies as well as the open-mouthed stares she was receiving. While the allies of Osaka gave a rather beautiful electric vibe, in Lili's mind it simply did not compare to Monaco's simple yet architecturally beautiful courts. She also found herself blinking through the figures of various men, women and children, until a familiar pattern of blue plaid had crossed her field of vision. Quickly grabbing her butler's hand and hiding behind the nearest wall, with her heart fluttering in a rather familiar pattern and a flushed face.

Peeking over the edge, she started thinking outloud. "T-that _is_ her, correct, Sebastian?"

Giving a light-hearted chuckle at his Mistresses sudden shyness, he nodded.

"The form of this young woman does seem to resemble quite accurately."

Clearing her throat in a ladylike manner, she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her dark gray tank top and embroidered jeans.

"Sebastian, you may make your way to the hotel."

Taking a deep breath and sprinting her way through the crowds, she caught up with the descending figure.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder accompanied with a familiar voice calling out her name, Asuka went with her gut reflex and locked the arm with a quick grab. A flash of blonde her told her that she had made the right decision.

"L-listen, I don't have time for a fight right now! I still have another class to teach..."

Planting her foot on the back of the tall young woman in front of her until she was sure that the sentence had made her way through Lili's skull.

Lili let out a cry of pain, torn between the feeling of having Asuka's flesh against her own and the feeling of having her arm nearly dislocated.

"H-how cruel, Asuka Kazama. And here I was just looking for a friendly reunion."

Hearing these words, the shorter of the two let go of Lili's taller form.

"It's not exactly a reunion when you've only been gone for a week...And if you need to say something, make it quick, because I'm going to be running late soon..."

Checking her watch, the doe-eyed girl realized that she was indeed late.

"Ugh, just forget it! You're going to help me teach this class as payback. Tell me what you want after!"

Grabbing the Monégasque girl's hand, she made and dashed through the suburban streets until she had reached her dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprised to find a traditional Japanese home so close to the main city, Lili frantically removed her shoes, following Asuka's hurried instructions.

"You're gonna be helping me in class for all the trouble you caused today!

Taking in the blonde girls height and beautifully slender form with a blush on her face, she tossed a size three aikido gi and a navy blue pair of hakama her way.

"Stupid tall french girls...anyways, go on and get dressed."

The older girl lead Lili to her bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

"I-I'll be getting dressed on the other side, so don't try anything funny! I'll fill you in after you're done."

Shoved into the bathroom with her temporary uniform, Lili held the uniform in front of her in a state of puzzlement. The gi top wasn't so bad; after tying the strings at her hips five times, she finally felt comfortable. The difficult part was the hakama; Pulling the strange pant-shaped cloth over her long legs, she attempted to tie the rather complicated knot at her waist.

"...Asuka Kazama, I'm having a difficult time with these trousers. It would be much appreciated if you could give me a hand."

Attempting to help the Monégasque fighter through sets of futile instructions, Asuka, who was in the process of exchanging her plaid skirt for her own hakama, mentally sighed for a moment before inviting herself inside the familiar bathroom.

"Really, you uncultured europeans-"

She cut herself off when she saw the other girl's state of undress. The short haired girl tried to convince herself that it wasn't that bad, and that she had seen worse, but Lili's rose pink boyshorts said otherwise. Suddenly self conscious of her own invisible baby blue bunny print, Asuka bent down in front of the other, choosing to ignore the flush on both of their cheeks; as well as the uncovered flesh of the other's abdomen, letting her brown eyes rest on the neighboring wall instead. Despite the Japanese fighters years of experience with this type of uniform, she soon found it impossible to tie without looking at what she was doing. Letting her shaky hands tie a tight coil around Lili's waist, The brunette could feel her fingertips brushing against the firm tissue of her stomach.

"S-Sorry..."

Looking up at Lili in a frustratingly shy manner, Asuka mumbled an apology towards the woman above her; tendrils of blonde hair and mirror colored orbs contrasted the japanese-style suit in a surprisingly attractive manner.

Lili smirked, her downcast eyes suppressing a look of amusement.

Small groups of children began to pool at the door, Asuka and Lili already three minutes late, both in a rather flustered state of mind after their recent experience. Handing Lili a white hair-tie, Asuka quickly briefed her for the night.

"Here, you'll be needing this. Watch the techniques closely-if you see any of the kids doing something wrong, go ahead and correct them as soon as you can."

Deciding to settle down on the adjacent benches, the foreign girl took in the barrage of punches and kicks delivered by students throughout the room, every degree of hip rotation and every kiai absorbed. Using her peripheral vision, Lili could keep an eye on Asuka whenever one of her muscles contracted, only to have a calve relax soon after. Various ranks throughout the tatami-matted room performed the same form with varying degrees of clumsiness; She made sure to contribute to the traditional dance by setting a white-belts' arm straight, or a purple's foot a few more degrees to the left, wanting the dance-like movements to be performed as graceful and perfectly as the instructor herself was.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N) Hey guys! I have another chapter for all of you guys. I don't really have much to say, but my computer got taken away, so I'm updating through the school comps. If there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me! Please review, follow, or favorite if you like ;u;**

Turning 9 o'clock without her father returning, Asuka felt a wave of anxiety rushing over her; her father was always there for her. He stayed strong after her mother's death for her, after his sister's death, and especially after the family name had been tainted so. It seemed so silly to Asuka; why wouldn't he return home because of the dojo's debt? Adopting a brash personality from a young age, the obvious thing to do was to go looking for him immediately while giving him a good scolding; however, her common sense soon kicked in.

"_Maybe he just has some extra fines to pay, or more bills to clear...We've been waiting on the new shipment of foot guards for quite a while now."_

Sitting directly across from the Asuka, Lili couldn't help but notice her rather flustered body language. Upon Asuka's strange request to stay for a currently unknown reason, the blonde watched her hug her knees, comb through her hair with her fingers, and rock herself back and forth in silence.

Attempting to snap her out of her daze, Lili spoke up.

"You've been sitting there with quite a troubled expression for quite some time now. Is something the matter?"

Shifting her earthy gaze, the brunette girl met the sky-like eyes of the other, debating whether she should share all of her suspicions, feelings, and worries at that moment.

"_Wait a sec, what am I thinking?! Somebody like her wouldn't understand, with all of the money she's been born to inherit. Her technique isn't the best, but her skills would be more than enough to help me out if anything happens to the dojo..."_

"Will you stay the night? Listen, the dojo's been under a lot of financial stress lately..."

Asuka stopped.

"I-I mean, I want you to stay. My dad hasn't come back home yet, and he was said he would be back for dinner...Anyways, stay until he comes back. It's only because I'm worried about him, and it will be easy if anything happens if we work together! I don't _need_ your help, but it would save us a lot of time."

"_Nothing's coming out right! I can't even talk without it sounding like I secretly like her or something! I don't want her to get any weird ideas..."_

Lili's plans at keeping a neutral yet understanding expression were soon thrown out the window; an overjoyed smile soon graced her elegant features. Not only had Asuka finally acknowledged her fighting prowess, but she wanted Lili to join her in a personal mission as well!

"Do not fret, Asuka Kazama. I know perfectly well how deadly my graceful attacks can be. I will assist you in finding your beloved father; I'm overjoyed that you've cleaned the mist from your eyes and saw the beauty on my person and in my battling skills!"

"I-Idiot! It's too late for this. You're gonna come to school with me and right after we're gonna track my dad down!"

Grabbing the gushing Monégasque girl by the wrist, she led her up the stairs.

"You'll be in the guest room. It's stuffed with clothes and gear, but it'll be fine for now."

Asuka parked Lili inside the cramped room, setting off to grab a futon for her to sleep in.

Hastily spreading it out and returning to her stuffed animal ridden room, the brunette felt like a huge weight fell from her shoulders.

"_It feels exhausting being around her! I don't want her to find out anything she doesn't need to about me. Everytime I talk to her, more and more comes spilling out."_

Exchanging her aikido gi for a pink striped tank top and a pair of flannel shorts, the japanese fighter arranged herself in her futon after turning the lights off.

After two minutes in the darkness, Asuka felt the weight return to her shoulders when the blonde dragged her futon into her room and settle it next to hers.

"What do you want now?" Asuka groaned, shielding her eyes from the abrupt brightness of the room.

"I've never told you this, but I do not enjoy sleeping alone."

The harmonious tone of Lili's voice only made it harder for Asuka to stay awake.

"...Asuka Kazama?"

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Can you let some light into the room? It's a bit too dark for my preferences."

Half-dreaming, the shorter girl lazily stood up and trudged her way to her green curtains, allowing a stream of moonlight into the miniature bedroom. On her way back, Asuka's line of sight settled on the nude ivory form laying beside her, illuminated by the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N) Whew, it's been a while! Sorry it took so long; all the reviews you guys have written have been so kind! Actually, that's kind of the reason I din't update for awhile. I wanted to rack up the reviews (that actually sounds really selfish now omg /) to a specific number. It'll probably be the same this time with the specific number update thing- I might even start doing a little contest thing! So keep them coming, and you might just get something awesome! I'm really happy that people are enjoying this story- so I hope you all like chapter 5!**

It seemed like there was a violent blush spreading on the Japonaises face before she could even register what was happening. To be perfectly honest, the whole day was one of Asuka's most flustering yet, by far surpassing the moment she had her hated cousin's face in her chest; during the course of the past six hours, she had once again encountered the "rival" that seemed to be stalking her, forced the said rival to assist her in teaching a martial arts class, and asked her to stay the night in a confession-esque way because she felt lonely without her father around. Now that she had thought about it, what was the real reason the brunette had felt so compelled to ask the other girl to stay? Asuka had no doubt had many other nights where she had spent the night alone in bed with packages of ready-made food strewn on the floor; maybe it was because once she had tasted another human's presence, she had to stay near it before she lost that as well? No. These things she was feeling would be obvious to most long before she had realized it herself. This blonde was simply making her feel too worked up in a way that was just a bit different than previous encounters with her; it wasn't love quite just yet, but there was some sort of attraction that even she couldn't deny. And what made it even worse? That she was acting on it even before she had realized it. Lili had probably noticed it already too; Asuka suddenly acting that much kinder towards her.

"Wait, why am I just realizing this at this time?! For now I have a naked full-grown woman to deal with."

Asuka could only hope that her words came out as steady as her thoughts.

"W-W-what are you doing, you foreign pig?!"

The other girl simply sat up, her golden hair seemingly undisturbed. She didn't seem to mind the turn of the situation. Lili had a quite the body; it wasn't that of a fighter, like that of Asuka, with toned arms and legs, but almost that of a dancer. No excess fat was present, and her slender legs were the most long she had seen. The power of the kicks the brunette had so frequently met with had to have come from somewhere. Sure, her chest wasn't the biggest she had encountered (Asuka let out an involuntary shudder at the mere thought of Anna's), but they were far from too small (The glares Asuka had received when she fought Xiaoyu were something she couldn't forget, no matter how much she tried).

"Even if I try to deny it, I might honestly have a chance with her; After all that she's been doing, it's not like she hates me or anything."

"Don't you know," Lili's voice and actions were surprisingly calm, neither suggesting that she was embarrassed in the least. Either she really had no shame, or her actions meant something else; it was as if a coin flip would determine her next move. "That it's impolite to stare?"

"I wasn't staring!" Needless to say, averting her eyes now wouldn't change her gaze of the past.

"A-and even if I was, obviously it would be hard not to when you're..." Asuka waved her hands around to indicate her naked form.

The blonde smirked; that remark was either Asuka's attempt at flirting, or just a defence of her actions. But they both knew that she couldn't take back expressions, words, or actions. Her expression quickly changed when she realized what she might be getting herself into, and she felt a twinge of pain; even though Lili had brought it on, she didn't want it to come to this just yet. Perhaps love was just too much to hope for after all. One night wouldn't be able to keep her satisfied. She was supposed to be ungrateful and needy, after all.

"No, this won't do at all. Calm yourself; you've gotten this far already. Don't waste it all now."

"In case you haven't noticed, my dear Asuka," It might have been stupid, but not calling her by full name anymore already felt like a big step forward. It's not like Asuka noticed or anything, though. "You didn't give me anything to change into. Surely you don't think that somebody of my status would resort to wearing a sweaty piece of heavy canvas to sleep."

"S-shit, she's right! And here I am thinking about how nice her body is, or that she wanted to- Nevermind. It looks like it will be pretty bad if I don't get her something fast."

As she she slowly rose from her not-so comfortable position against the door, Asuka quickly flipped the light switch on. It didn't do much to help the rather nice view, but this was something that just couldn't be helped. The brunette's joints were already stiff, though she couldn't have been still for that long. Was Lili really messing with her mind and body that much? "Geez, you shoulda said something sooner." Her tone was a bit huffy-puffy, but any sort of conversation would be good for both of them to expel the stiff awkwardness in the air. Asuka doubted that either of them was in the mood for shut eye now, anyways.

Lili let out a sigh; it was one of relief rather than annoyance, but if the good fortune was still on her side, it didn't sound that way. How was it that even something as easy as opening a drawer could have such power behind it? There was power in her every action. It was the power that she had so often lost to, the power that wasn't in those big men in alleyways or in the tournaments; Lili was always surprised when she heard of Asuka losing to somebody Lili had turned to dust only a couple of matches ago. It was an inconsistent power, yes, and it was different than her own. Suddenly, somehow triumphing over it wasn't nearly as important to her than learning more about it.

"If only I could have. But this isn't the type of problem that time would fix."

****To Asuka, those words were simply parts of her reply; but to Lili, they were to be taken as more than just face value.


End file.
